


Assteroid Vision

by Blankedgaze



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: Makoto has been acting strange for the last couple of days and our trio wants to find out what's wrong with her.





	Assteroid Vision

“Guys I am worried about Makoto.” Noel says to Mai and Tsubaki while they were sitting in the cafeteria eating. Noel's worry stemmed from the last time she saw Makoto, the beastkin wasn't looking great. Her face was as red as Tsubaki's hair and her breathing seemed labored and she has been like that for the last three days. Makoto kept saying she was just sick but Noel couldn't stop worrying.

“You may have a point Noel. I do remember seeing her just staring off into the distance at times.” replied Mai. Recalling seeing Makoto seeming lost in thought, which was strange for the hyperactive squirrel girl. Looking out at the campus, no actions just a blank stare.

“You two need to calm down Makoto is just sick. Give her a day and she'll be back to her old self.” Tsubaki reassures the two. “Now, lunch is over. Let's get to class.” the red head says as she gets up taking the trash from her lunch to the trash. “Okay.” the two say as they follow suit.

...

The trio finds themselves in front of the Makoto's dorm door. “Tsubaki it's been two days since we've seen her.” Noel says. Mai goes to turn the nob finding it locked. Mai pulls out the spare key Makoto asked her to keep after the sixth time she locked herself out her room. Opening it they find the squirrel girl's back to them and her pants can be heard. Mai and Noel move over to Makoto while Tsubaki closes the door.

“Makoto?” Noel ask looking over her shoulder and is shocked to see Makoto ferociously jerking off her cock, eyes glazed over. The dresser in front of the girl was covered in what Noel and Mai can only guess was her cum. Turning towards the trio “Oh hey Noel, Mai and Tsubaki are here too.” she says in a daze. Looking around the room Tsubaki notice that much of the room is also covered in cum. “So Makoto it is matting season for you right know.” Tsubaki ask the girl. Makoto just nods her head answering the redhead's question. Unbeknownst to the trio the smell coming off the cum was already having an affect on them.

Noel already eye level with Makoto, her face has already grown red, her mind getting hazy. She hears parts of what Tsubaki was talking about but her focus was Makoto. A wet spot already forming under the skirt of her school uniform. Mai was having a similar problem, her eyes were drawn to Noel's ass. It may have been covered but those curves were noticeable to the blue haired girl as she gives her lips a quick lick. Tsubaki's wasn't spared either, her attention currently being filled by those large breasts of Mai. Leading to her clothed nipples poking out through her school blouse.

Unable to hold herself back any longer Noel forces her lips against Makoto's. The girl gives no resistance and pulls herself farther into the kiss. While still making out with Makoto, Noel reaches for Makoto's dick and joins in stroking it along with the beastkin’s hand. Watching the make-out session between the two pushes Mai over the edge. As she drops to the ground and lifts Noel skirt and rips down her panties and dives in licking the soaking pussy. Noel moans into Makoto's mouth but doesn't stop rubbing her hand up and down the cock.

“Oh Noel, you're so wet .” Mai says between lick of the blonde's pussy. Tsubaki soon falls afterwards turning Mai on her back the girl's lips trying their best to never leaving Noel's pussy, The red head rips Mai's top open letting those wonderful breast free as she starts to suck on them. Needing more Tsubaki begins to finger both Mai and herself. Makoto goes ridged and fires off covering the three in her cum.

The affect was nearly instant, the three's lust went into overdrive. “Makoto, please I need you. Breed me.” Noel begged on all fours shaking her ass towards her, her school shirt already discarded. “No! Breed me, Makoto. Imagine these filled with milk for our babies.” Mai says while on her knees propping up her large chest, cum still dripping off them. “No, me Makoto. Turn me into your breeding hole.” Tsubaki begs sitting on the bed legs spread and her breast showing to all. The scent of rut eroding the girls minds.

Makoto just smiles in her own lustful state. Walking up behind Noel she takes those hips into her hands and shoves home. “~AH!” Noel screams as she if filled with all Makoto's cock at once. “You're so tight, Noel.” she moans as she pound into her friend over and over. The instinct to breed having taken over both their minds, “YES, YES, YES! MAKOTO!” The feeling of a real pussy, better yet one that is begging to be bred causes her to double her efforts. Her large breast bouncing rapidly in time with her thrust. Noel's mind was gone as the only thing she pictures is herself swollen with little Nanayas. Makoto goes ridged as she blasts Noel's womb with her seed. Noel's belly starting to descend a bit. Makoto not done yet begins to start moving again. Building back up to the rapid fucking of before with Noel eyes rolling back in her head as her arms give out and her head lays on the floor but her ass still in the air meeting Makoto's thrusts.

The other two were sadness thinking their turn would never come. Suddenly Mai was lifted off the ground, letting out a surprised “Eeep!?” Mai looks back to see another Makoto was the reason. “You know, Nanaya babies get really hungry.” says the second Makoto. Mai cannot responded as Makoko 2 pulls her legs up and locks her hands behind Mai's head leaving Mai in a full nelson. Using her strength Makoto 2 bounces Mai up and down till her cock finds its way into the second breeding bitch in one quick motion. Mai's mouth hangs open as she is speared on the dick repeatedly and without mercy. Up, down, up, down, Mai's mind a cloud of bliss showing her sitting with two cute Nanaya's drinking their fill from her milk factories. Said factories bouncing on her chest right now as days of pent up urges work on her pussy. Makoto 2 slams in hard and fills up the blue haired girl. Mai eyes glazed over her tongue hanging out her mouth. This doesn't stop Makoto 2 from going for round 2 with as much vigor as before. Mai's belly joining in on the bouncing.

Tsubaki is pinned down on the bed by a third Makoto. Her legs stuck behind her head. “Time for your new position “Breeding Hole” as you offered.” the third says as she slams herself into the redhead. Makoto 3 pounds away at the breeding slut under her and groping Tsubaki's tits. The girl loving every moment, as Makoto 3 pulls back the walls of her cunt clamp down on the cock as if trying to keep it from leaving just to be quickly forced back open quickly as it reenters her. Her mind a haze, visions of Nanayas running around while she rides Makoto with another bun in the oven. Gone was the normally well-mannered and educated girl and in it's place was a toy that just wanted to be bred. “Breed Me. Breed ME. BREED ME! MAKOTO!” The clone smiles and grants her wish with a thrust she coats Tsubaki's cunt with her cum. Her womb filling up forcing the third clone to ease you off her gut. “Don't want to force any of this out.” she says as she rubs the little bump that has started to form before she started to fuck the pinned girl again.

All three Makoto's smile looking at the fuck drunk trio. This was just the beginning of this sex marathon.  
…  
Makoto wakes ups on the floor feeling better than ever. “Man that was a long rut.” yawns the girl. “~Makoto~” the squirrel girl hears a trio of voices from behind her. Turning she finds her friends all with bellies looking like they are seven to eight months pregnant and hearts in their eyes. “~We can't wait till we can be bred again.~” the trio says in unison. “Hehe, well we Nanayas like big families. Hehe.” is all she can says as her dick twitches.


End file.
